Brand New Start
by SnowandCharming4everMelchat
Summary: What if Mary Margaret decided to give David another chance after got she acquitted for all the charges against her plotted by Regina? Set in the episode, Stable Boy before, during and after Mary Margaret's welcome home party.


**Ok so, this is my first story ever. I wrote this when the preview for Stable Boy was released. But I never got to finish it because I thought it wasn't good enough. Then a few days ago, I was cleaning my hard drive of unwanted files when I saw this unfinished story and I decided to finish it and conquer my fears. So here it is. The story is the events I hoped to see in the episode Stable Boy. I used i few dialogues from the show in a different scene.**

**This is definitely a one-shot as I don't think I can write a multi-chapter one. Maybe when I get more comfortable then I will probably make one.**

*****I do not own ONCE UPON A TIME and do not take credit for the wonderful writing that this show has produced. Im just a huge fan who needs to get this scene out of my system. **

**I hope you like it. **

_**BRAND NEW START**_

There was silence inside Emma's yellow bug. Mary Margaret and Emma were driving home from a long day of unexpected events. Emma was humming avoiding a conversation and Mary Margaret was looking out her window thinking back to the day's events.

_Kathryn's alive! Mary Margaret could still hear Emma's voice as she was rushing into the courthouse. A rush of emotions filled Mary Margaret as she saw a very frail and weak Kathryn with Emma, August and Ruby. Her eyes darted to David who ran by to hug Kathryn. She also noted Regina's disdain and anger when the judge declared her innocent after Mr. Gold motioned for the charges to be dismissed. _

Mary Margaret closed her eyes - she felt hurt and relief at the same time. She was thankful for the strong winds from outside the window quickly drying her tears before they trickled down her cheek. Both women look at each and exchange a small smile, but still sat in silence.

As they climb the stairs to their apartment and before they reach the door, Mary Margaret breaks the silence. She grabs Emma's arm and says, "You're my family too, Emma" she said, this time allowing her tears to stream down her face.

"Thank you for being my best friend." Emma uncharacteristically pulls Mary Margaret in for a hug.

"No Mary Margaret", says Emma, "I'm the one who should be thankful, you gave a home, and you became my family." Both women laugh at the moment knowing that everything will be ok from now on. "I have a surprise for you" Emma said. Mary Margaret puzzled at what this surprise could be, just looked on.

As Emma opened the door to their apartment, a chorus of "surprise" filled the air. Mary Margaret saw a sea of familiar faces – Henry, Granny, Ruby, Leroy, August, Mr. Clark, Billy, Ashley, Sean, Marco and some of the people she worked it. A wave of different emotions filled Mary Margaret's entire being. She has never felt this much love from anyone. Granny gave her big hug and said that she never believed in any of the charges. Leroy also gave her a big hug since they had been really close since the Miner's Day Festival. The most touching moment of all was when Henry approached her and handed a long stemmed rose with a card. This time Mary Margaret couldn't control her tears as she hugged Henry. The party went on as Mary Margaret went around greeting everyone and enjoying her new found freedom.

Then there was a rushed knock on the door. Thinking it was a late guest, Mary went and opened it and there she saw David. "Hi! Can we talk?"

There was a hushed silence in the room and everyone looked at both Mary and David.

"You hurt me David! There is nothing to talk about." Mary said trying to close the door. "Mary, please wait. Look, I'll leave if you want; I just think we need to talk." David said trying to keep the door open.

Mary stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind her, "So talk".

"I need to apologize."

"Yes, you do." Mary said with force. "Keep going"

"I didn't believe you. I didn't stand with you."

Mary looked at David, "You know I will never forget that moment – the moment when the world sort of blows you back and the one person who you always thought would be there to catch you, he isn't there."

"Look at what was going on. It was your jewelry box, your fingerprints, knife in your apartment."

"It was a set-up", Mary said in her defense.

"And a really good one. I'm human. I fell for it. I'm sorry. But we have to move forward."

"But we can't. It's like something in this world doesn't want us to be together."

"Like what? Dark Forces?" David quipped.

"Maybe. I don't know, but it's like something just keeps pouring poison between us. And what I don't want is to have all those good memories replaced by moments like that. When I looked at you and I saw you didn't believe me…", Mary said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I know, I know. I am so sorry".

"David, I know. I know", Mary said with a sigh.

And in what seemed to be a whisper, David replied "But I love you."

"And that is what makes it all so sad." With that, Mary Margaret turned her back and entered her apartment, leaving David outside.

Trying to wipe her tears before she faced her guests, Granny was the first to approach Mary and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Mary dear, are you alright?" Mary held Granny's hand and just shrugged. "Dear, you love David! And he loves you." Granny said gently.

"I don't know if I can take any more Granny. He's hurt me so many times. I should have known better and all this should have never happened in the first place. I think its better if I hurt for a little while, let myself heal, and be ok after that – ready to move on with my life."

"Dear, life is short and unpredictable. Think about being happy now even if it's just for a little while and being sad and in pain for the rest of your life with that happiness carrying you on. We don't know what tomorrow holds. We should live our life seizing every moment."

A wave of emotions and wonderful memories flooded Mary's mind. She remembered all wonderful moments she and David shared together. Their picnics, their long walks at the toll bridge, their hot chocolate dates at Granny's discussing their favorite books. Mary knew she loved David and she realized that she wasn't ready to give up on them.

Suddenly brought back to reality, Mary knew what she had to do. She gave Granny a big warm smile and bolted towards the door grabbing her coat before she left.

Mary knew exactly where to find David – the toll bridge. It was their bridge, the bridge where all their good memories happened, but it was also the bridge where their worst memory will forever haunt them. She slowly walked up to the railing, David's back facing her. She mustered up the courage to say those three difficult words. Finally, she uttered in a whisper, "I love you, but I don't know if I can forgive you".

David, with tears in his eyes slowly turned his back to face her. "Mary?"

"I love you with all my heart David, but a part of me is scared to trust you, to let go, to fully love you. I'm scared that I might get hurt again. I'm scared because I don't want the love I'm feeling to turn into hate."

"Oh Mary", David said with pain etched all over his face. David hated himself for hurting the woman he loved, and now he's paying the consequences. There was nothing more David wanted than a chance with the woman who had his heart. And now, he knew that it was too late. "I am so sorry Mary. God knows that I will never forgive myself for hurting the woman I love, the woman my heart wants to love, the woman who is and will always be my soul mate. "I love you Mary and I wish you wouldn't give up on us."

"I'm not", she said softly avoiding his eyes. With a sigh of relief, David approached her and cupped her cheeks. "Wait, David. I'm not giving up on us but I think we should start from the beginning – as friends. We should learn to forgive ourselves, learn to trust each other all over again. We should start from the beginning, and maybe it will lead us along the path of love."

"There is nothing more that I would like than giving ourselves a second chance. I promise you Mary that I will never hurt you again. I will never doubt you and I will always have complete faith in you." David's heart was overflowing with love and at the same time relief. A smile etched into his face.

"So, my name is David and I work at the Animal Shelter," David said as he reached his hand out to Mary waiting for her to shake it.

I'm Mary and I'm a 4th grade teacher. It's wonderful to meet you David. So have you ever had hot chocolate with cinnamon?" Mary asked with a smile.

"I have and I believe I know an excellent place where we can get some." David extended his hand and they walked to Granny's to get the best hot chocolate in Storybrooke. They knew that this was the beginning of a brand new friendship, a brand new start.

**So what did you think? I would appreciate reviews and ratings. Any constructive criticism for me to improve on would be most welcome. **


End file.
